In recent years, there has been an explosive proliferation of data of all forms and formats related to controlling invasive species. For the purposes of the present invention, invasive species are generally regarded as plant-based vegetation that is classified as invasive or considered undesirable, unnecessary, and/or harmful to the environment in which it is located or to other vegetation, animal, or persons in proximity. The process of controlling invasive species involves a series of actions performed to reduce, remove, and/or prevent from re-growing said invasive species and in some cases restoring the site to some defined state.
The ability to find and then combine the relevant data into a solution to control invasive species and/or restore the impacted site has traditionally been left to the initiative, inventiveness, know-how, and experience of the individual creating the solution. Typically, people creating solutions to invasive species control problems intuitively determine their strategies based on the results of blind interne searches, available resources, past experiences, local knowledge, and opinions. Or, in some instances, a person may hire a consultant or a supplier to assist in the development of a Invasive species control plan. However, these practices often result in outcomes that are less than optimal or even less than may otherwise be achievable because they fail to account for many aspects of invasive species control; including the efficient utilization of resources and available time, financial considerations of the invasive species control plan, logistics (including the organization and movement of equipment, people, and supplies), land characteristics and constraints (including possible environmental and regulatory requirements), neighboring vegetation control issues, and other factors that contribute to optimizing invasive species control and achieving the desired outcomes. In addition, there can be contractual obligations that need to be considered, as well as the wishes and needs of the landlords, landowners, and in some case the neighbors and the public at large.